Legacies
by AlyGriffith
Summary: The Goode, Newman, Michaels and Hamilton kids are off to face Gallagher and the spy world. Romance? Love? Mystery? Adventure? Wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to Aly Carter!

SPOV:

Legacies, there were eight of us. All born to the top eight spies in the world. It all started at the Blackthorn- Gallagher exchange, where all our parents met. My parents, Cameron and Zachary Goode are the best spies in the world and I guess I'm pretty lucky because me (Sarah Goode) and my brother Andrew got both Morgan-Goode genes. Not to boast or anything but me and Andrew are the best "up and coming" spies there are, both great fighters like our dad and of course the best pavement artists ever, I mean come on we learned from the best. Not to boastful, right?

Well, Anyway my parents weren't the only ones that met at the exchange. Aunt Bex and uncle Grant Newman are the 3 and 4 best spies in the world and they have triplets, Michael (insert BIG smile here), Emily, and James Newman. Michael was the best kid spy besides me and my brother. He is a great fighter like his parents and of course he is gorgeous just like his parents and he is the most caring, sweet….uh oh him rambling whoops on we go. Emily Newman has been my best friend, basically since we were born. We grew up together and she always been there for me. She is probably the most gorgeous girl ever (which is why Andrew cant un-glue his eyes ) and one of the best up and coming spied with her amazing fighting and amazing interrogation skills not to mention her extreme toughness. Last but not least, James. Of course he is one of the best fighters, hint the Newman gene, but he is incredibly quite and is not as out-going as the rest of us.

Next comes Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas Michaels, the best hackers the world has ever had and with them comes Amelia, their only child who probably has 3 brains stuck in one which is why she knew how to work a computer by 6 months. She is shy but when she needs to be tough, trust me she is!

Last but definitely not least is Aunt Macey and Uncle Nick Hamilton with their twins Natalie and Matthew. There is only one way to describe Natalie FASONISTA. She obviously gets that from her mother and trust me she puts it to good use on us girls. and her brother Matthew, Matt is the average guy, extremely sentimental and not to mention pretty brainy.

Back to reality….

Andrew POV:

"S-A-R-A-H," I yelled, " get out of bed or I'm going to send Emily up there."

I heard feat coming down the stairs FINALLY.

"You know your harder than mom, I mean you even moan Michael's name in your sleep," I tried to get other nerves.

"Shut up, I know what you're trying to do and guess what it's not working." she replied.

"Ya it is, I can tell on your face,"

"WOOWWW, your really that Goode aren't you, anyway why am I up so early anyway?"

"Well not to state the obvious or anything but today we are leaving for Gallagher/Blackthorn."

Cereal dropped and the bowl broke.

"CRAPPPPPPPPPP, I totally forgot." She said a little too loudly.

And the hecticness began!

REVIEWWWWW! PLLLLZZZ!


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to Ally Carter!

Sarah POV:

I was freaking out. I totally blanked and just started throwing clothes into my bag. TODAY WE ARE GOING TO GALLAGHER. I got to see my friends again. They were all with there parents for the 2nd part of the summer, so I hadn't seen them In a while….especially Michael. Michael and I have been together since sophomore year and the only people who know is the gang. That tells you how good of spies we are.(and how many LATE nights we have) I love him. He is the best thing in my life. Constantly there when I need him, and never ever has broken my heart not to mention he is a GREEK GOD and just as good of a spy as me. Keeping our relationship a secret is important to us because I mean come on we are spies. We aren't supposed to fall in love we are supposed to be dedicated spies, never distracted. I guess you could say he is my distraction. So far we are the only couple in our group except for the fact that Andrew can't muster the guts up to ask Emily out and Amelia has a crush on Matthew and Natalie and James have liked each other for as long as I can remember. So much for spies, they have not guts whatsoever.

"Sarah, honey you in here?" my mom asked.

"Ya just piled under a huge pile of junk"

"Ha-ha, baby you are so much like me it's amazing, Still haven't packed huh? We are leaving in 15 min. You know that right?"

"Well, as you can see, I just figured that out."

"No biggie, Let me give you a hand."

She helped literally throw all my stuff in my 2 suitcases and we started to head out the door when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked TERRIBLE I could not go back like this. I guess this is that one moment when I REALLY NEED Natalie, NEVER thought I'd say that.

"Mom one sec I need to put something presentable."

"of course, trying to impress someone? Maybe?"

"ummmm…just a tad bit nosy aren't we?"

"ha-ha, well hurry up you have 3 min. and 42 sec."

I threw on a jean mini skirt and a hot pink frilly top with my Havana's, and some mascara and a LITTLE eye shadow and blush. It's going to have to work. The sacrifices I make for sleep.

Andrew POV:

Waiting in the car for Sarah and mom is a pain in the but. I mean how long does it take to pack when you're a spy. I couldn't wait to get there and see the gang and…..Emily. I've always like d her and I know the feelings mutual but I never have had the guts to ask her.

"Your being quite son. What's on your mind?" My dad questioned.

Of course he knew something was on my mind. He is one of the best spies in the world.

"Umm.. Nothing Much, Dad just stuff."

"Ahhh girl troubles," he smirked.

OF COURSE HE COULD READ MY FACE.

"umm ya I guess,"

"well when you are ready to talk just let me know, I think I've had plenty of experience I mean I married your mother, the hardest women to get EVER."

At that moment my mom jumped in the car.

"You guys ready to go? Sarah will be her in 2 min and 11 sec's" my mom said.

"Of course honey. Whenever you ladies are."

"Ready!" Sarah said as she jumped into our black Excursion with tinted windows and every spy gadget you could dream about.

Sarah actually didn't look half bad but of course she was going to see Michael my best-friend and her boyfriend. I knew they sincerely loved each other but being her twin brother it was incredibly difficult to try to be her protective older brother but also Michaels supportive best friend. I pondered this and how the heck I was going to ask Emily. If I were to ask her we had to keep it a secret between us and the gang b/c of course we were spies and we weren't supposed to fall in love. We were almost there 1 hr left when I dozed off.

Sarah POV:

I watched Michael. He was in deep thought then he finally fell asleep, I knew that was coming but I had my own thinking to do. I didn't really know what to expect this semester. Last yr. my life changed drastically with Michael and then it changed again this summer when we both realized we loved each other, I mean I trust this guy with my life! I really just don't know what to expect.

We pulled into Gallagher and I saw Michael standing out front w/ his family and the Michaels. He was gorgeous. Perfect tan skin, dirty blond hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. He was tall and had some damn good abs. I was so worried that I would blow my cover. I had to just act like a friend but how? I love this guy.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Sorry for the Cliffhanger :)

Quick Question: Who's POV do ya'll want!


End file.
